A front structure is known in the art comprised of a side sill extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, disposed in the side portion of the floor panel and connected to a rear portion of a front side frame and a lower portion of a front pillar at the front end thereof. The front side frame extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body and is connected to a side wall constituting part of an engine room. For example, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 59-122973 discloses a front structure having a side sill. A step portion is provided on the upper surface of the side sill at the front end thereof. The front pillar is connected to the step portion at the lower portion thereof. On the other hand, it is well known in such a front structure that the rear end of the front side frame and the front inside surface of the side sill are connected to each other through a flange member. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,575 discloses a front structure having a strut mounting tower connected to the side wall constituting part of an engine room. A strut member is mounted to the strut mounting tower at the upper portion thereof, and the upper portion of the strut member inclines to the inside of the vehicle body.
In the front structure of a vehicle as described above, the strut member inclines to the inside of the vehicle body so that when the load front the strut member inputs to the strut mounting tower. The component force of the load to the inside direction acts on the strut mounting tower. The front side frame receives the component force, because the front side frame and the strut mounting tower are connected to the same side wall. The rear end of the front side frame is connected to the front inside surface of the side sill so that the component force acts at the right angle direction to the connecting plane between the front side frame and the side sill. This structure is disadvantageous because of the unreliability of the connection between the front side frame and the side sill.